Everything Wrong
by Reno741
Summary: This wasn’t supposed to happen. I wasn’t supposed to fall in love with her, my best friend. Rated T. May shift to M later. Ginny x Hermione. Femslash.


**Everything Wrong**

This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with _her_,my best friend. I wasn't supposed to stare at _her _with longing eyes. I wasn't supposed to have all these heated, intense dreams about _her_. I wasn't supposed to be gay. Nothing that happened in my life was supposed to be. Nothing was going right.

I was supposed to be straight. I was supposed to fall in love with the great Harry Potter. I was supposed to get married with him and he'd sweep me off the ground into his arms. I was supposed to have wonderful kids with him. I was supposed to have a bright future with him, but obviously now, that's not going to happen, since I've fallen in love with _her_.

Sure, I had a crush on the great Harry Potter in my first year of Hogwarts, but it was nothing but a minor infatuation. It was a just mere fling. That's all it was, nothing more and nothing less. I eventually grew out of it. Besides, he couldn't really flirt with girls for his life, but that's not what made me grow out of it. There's nothing wrong with him. Oh no, it's far from that.

It's _her. _It's _her _that made me lose my little crush on Harry. It's _her_ that's driving me wild. It's _her_ that's in my mind twenty-five/eight. It's _her_ voice that I constantly hear in my head. It's_ her _that haunts me. And most of all, it's _her_ that's made my whole world go wrong. _She's _made my whole world right. _She's_ made my life a living hell. _She's_ made my life heaven. Need I say more?

It's funny how she makes my world so wrong, yet so right at the same time. God, I must sound like an idiot. Blabbering about her. But what can I do about it? All I can see in my thoughts are herwonderful, warm, and bright smile. Her once bushy, beautiful, wavy, auburn hair. Her chestnut colored eyes that I could just drown in. You know, I could just go on forever about her. Let's just say that beautiful would be much of an understatement for her. Words really can't describe how beautiful she is. She's a goddess. Let's just keep it at that.

"Hey Ginny!" she called out to me.

Hearing her voice scared the hell out of me. I literally fell off my seat, knocking the table down along with the parchments I was working on. I was glad too, because she would've seen that I was working on filling her name on ten parchments of paper. And god, I can't even explain how lucky I was when all the parchments were turned back while falling.

She laughed heartily as I fell. Gods, I loved that laugh. I could swear that she was singing. I pulled myself up along with the chair and reset the table, hastily picking up the parchments on the ground before she could help me, careful not to face the front side to her. As I finished picking up the parchments, I sighed and fell back down on my chair. I looked up at _her _and smiled sheepishly, blushing a little from the previous occurrence of my clumsiness.

"Hey 'Mione!" I said cheerfully, trying hard not to stare at her amazing physique.

"That was quite a fall, Ginny, are you alright?" Hermione asked, sitting next to me, her hand placed on my shoulder and her eyes showing a bit of concern.

Yeah, okay, so my plan of not staring at her failed. I gazed at her neck, admiring the its feminine curves. I eyes traveled down lower and stared at her crotch. I blushed and looked away. This was definitely not the time to think about _those_ thoughts. Hermione waved her hand in front of my face. "Hey Ginny, you in there?"

I shook the thoughts about her out of my head and forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was nothing," I said, but it was as if she was completely ignoring me. Her eyes wandered over to the parchments on the desk.

"God Ginny, you haven't written a single thing on your homework assignments and you've been here in the library for about five hours!" she said, looking over at me as if I were guilty, her eyebrows arching.

I gulped and stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking up a reasonable excuse. Well, gee, what was I supposed to do? 'Oh yeah, Hermione, I'm in love with you and I've been sitting here, thinking about you and writing your name on all these parchments of papers.' I rolled my eyes at myself.

"Well?" she asked. "And Gin, don't role your eyes at me!"

"Err… um… I've gotta go 'Mione. See you later!" I hastily said, quickly stuffing all the parchments and quills in my bag and rushing off.

"Wait, Ginny! Where are you going?" she yelled at me, concern growing in her voice.

_Just somewhere away from you, Hermione._


End file.
